The New Normal
by alynwa
Summary: Decisions are made regarding Liz' care. Part 2 of "The Coma Months."


" _No!_ Absolutely not! You can't allow this to happen, Director!" Ressler shouted. "This is too much!"

The object of his anger, Assistant Director Harold Cooper, was starting to lose his temper as well. " _Agent_ Ressler, you're really starting to piss me off! First of all, you don't get to tell _me_ no! And you do not dictate to me what's not going to happen! But most importantly, Reddington is Elizabeth's father and if he wants to move her to another rehab facility that is more convenient for him that is his right!"

"But he _doesn't_ want to move her to another facility; he's moving her to one of his safe houses!"

"Yes, one of his safe houses that is staffed twenty-four hours a day by medical personnel and has state of the art equipment all dedicated to taking care of her. He and I spoke at length about this and he does make several valid points. He wants her to be the only focus of the staff, he wants to be able to come and go as he pleases which he can't do if she is in a public or even a private facility and if his enemies discover her connection to him, they would get to him by attacking her. It's safer for both of them if she is in a place of his choosing."

Donald was still not convinced. "You know, Keen told me years ago that she flat out asked Reddington if he's her father and he told her no."

"I ran his DNA against hers and there's no doubt: He is her father and since her husband's dead, he has the authority to make medical decisions for her. I'm not discussing this with you anymore!"

Everything else Donald had to say would probably get him fired, so he shrugged his shoulders and stalked out of Cooper's office. He almost knocked Aram down as he turned a hallway corner.

"Agent Ressler! I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming, you, ah, are you all right? You seem…upset."

"Tell me something, Aram: Why does Reddington seem to get whatever he wants out of Cooper?"

Aram was confused. "Um, excuse me?"

"I mean…look at you! He held a _gun_ to your head and now you're _friends_! What is it about that guy that makes people _like_ him?"

"I wouldn't say we're friends exactly; we're more like good acquaintances. I was talking to him a couple of hours ago. He's moving Liz to a fully equipped rehab facility he's putting together."

Donald was annoyed all over again. "Oh! So he discusses his plans with you and with Cooper, but not me? I'm supposed to be her partner!"

"But, Agent Ressler, he knows he's not your favorite person. Maybe if you were nicer…" The look that statement earned him caused him to drop _that_ train of thought. "He told me that we can visit her whenever we like. I assume that 'we' includes you." He watched as Donald huffed and walked away. _Liz has to wake up; I can see Ressler spinning out of control if she doesn't and blaming Mr. Reddington the entire time._

Hours later, Harold Cooper, Raymond Reddington and Dembe Zuma were standing in a bedroom in Red's safe house in Reston, Virginia watching as his staff put the finishing touches on getting Elizabeth settled. They finished and left the room, which was silent except for the sound of the respirator breathing for her.

"Well," Harold said, "I've got to get back to the office." He walked to the side of the bed and bent down to whisper into her ear, "I'm pulling for you, Keen. Don't make us wait too long." He patted her hand and stood up. Clearing his throat, he looked at Red. "Please call me if her condition changes."

Red nodded. "I will. Goodbye, Harold."

Dembe escorted Cooper out while Red continued to watch her. He sensed Dembe behind him and turned to hug him. "I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't wake up, there is so much she doesn't know. Maybe Kate was right, maybe I should have told Lizzie the truth. She wouldn't be lying there…This is all my fault."

Dembe put his hands on Red's biceps and moved him back so he could look at his face. "You cannot think like that, Raymond."

"Why not? _You_ told me I should be forthcoming with her, so why do you think I shouldn't blame myself?"

"Because I know you. You will shut down and shut off and isolate yourself. You will neglect your empire and lose everything you've regained. You will sit in this room and watch her twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week to the detriment of your own health. I cannot allow that to happen. People depend on you. _I_ depend on you."

Red cupped Dembe's face and smiled sadly. He sighed, "You're not wrong, Dembe. I do feel like I need to be here with her. I need you to step up as my Second in Command and keep an eye on Smokey Putnam and Ms Hawkins, _especially_ her, as she's the accountant. Glen will oversee the safe house program and the dog grooming business and report to you. If it's not life and death, I don't want to be bothered right now."

"Of course, I will do what needs to be done, but I require one thing from you, Raymond, and this is non-negotiable: You have to take care of yourself. If I say it is time for you to rest or eat or get some air, that is what you must do. Do we understand each other, Brother?"

Red stared at Dembe and saw unbending resolve. "We do. It's a deal."

"Good. It is time for Liz to be fed. I don't think that is something we need to see. Come with me downstairs and you and I will make our lunch."

Red knew his brother/son would brook no argument, so he exited the bedroom and headed to the kitchen with Dembe following. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he said, "You really are intent on saving me, aren't you?"

Dembe patted him on his shoulder. "I am, even if that means saving you from yourself."


End file.
